


Karen's turn (or Foggy pulls karen out of a zone)

by Katerobber



Series: Sentinel/guide daredevil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Guide Foggy, Sentinel Senses, non-bonded Karen, sentinel Karen, zoned!karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes its just a friend helping out another friend, no bond required</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen's turn (or Foggy pulls karen out of a zone)

Foggy knew Karen was a sentinel. Her main senses were sight and smell. He'd just never seen them overwhelm her. 

"Hey Karen you super-secretary what ever happened to those Mclairen papers?" Foggy strolled into her small officey space, well more corner but anyway. 

There wasn't a reply so Foggy peered into the space. "Hey Karen, bright light of our office?" He tried again.

No sound again, no voice or paper rustling or heels clicking. "Karen?" Foggy padded into her office and stared. 

Karen's eyes were frozen on her new desk lamp and her face was blank. Foggy slowly reached a hand and placed it on her shoulder. An unbonded sentinel sometimes, even though it was rare, could attack if they were touched in a zone. 

Fortunately she stayed still and Foggy placed the other hand on her wrist like he did with Matt. "Karen?" He whispered in her ear. 

She growled faintly in response. Foggy withdrew his hands and backed off. He stood in place for a few anxious seconds waiting for the zone to deepen. 

But after no worsening signals the guide set his hand on Karen's shoulder again. He waited for the growl but only a soft sigh resounded. Foggy set the other hand on her wrist again. "Karen, beautiful butterfly?" He whispered again. 

She whined with the sad nature that zoned sentinels had occasionally. "Alright I'm just going to lower the shields." He murmured. 

At snails pace the shield against sadness slid down, then anger, finally every shield he had. Foggy waited a few seconds longer than he would with Matt allowing Karen to register his exposed state. 

"Karen I'm going to try and pull you out of the zone." He muttered. 

Even slower than he had lowered the shields he inserted himself into Karen's frozen mind. First he catalogued her differences from Matt. The glaring thing was that her mind was bright. So bright that light nearly blinded him. The second was that she was transfixed completely on the glare from the desk lamp. He carefully cut the strands of focus on the light source until Karen started to wake up. 

He withdrew and watched from the outside as she woke up. 

She blinked a couple times and her shoulders relaxed. Foggy reached forward and dimmed the lamp. She pulled her head away from it. "Your shields are down." She said huskily. 

Foggy only laughed, "yeah I'll fix that." He tugged them up quickly and shrugged Karen's thoughts away. 

"What happened?" The sentinel blinked again. 

"I uh pulled you out of a zone." Foggy rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Well, um thank you." Karen looked away and shuffled an abandoned paper. 

"It doesn't mean that we're bonded." Foggy blurted out. 

Karen looked up, "I know" 

"Well then okay" Foggy mumbled. "I maybe, I better be going." He turned to leave but Karen stopped him. 

"Will Matt be able to tell?" She mumbled. 

"Yes" Foggy turned slowly around. "But I promise he won't kill you or anything." 

"Thanks Foggy." She sounded truly relived. 

"He's not that type of sentinel." Foggy felt it was necessary to add. 

"I thought so." Karen shrugged. "Just thanks." She ducked back to her paperwork and Foggy took his clue to leave.


End file.
